Destionation Anywhere
by a-rock-goddess
Summary: Vivian and her two best friends go to hogwarts to make some trouble... American style.
1. Chapter 1

Destination Anywhere character descriptions

Ok well here is a character description of all of my characters. These are my characters so don't steal them. After the description is the story. Now mind you this is a Harry Potter spin off that takes place during the sixth year. Dismiss everything that happens in the true 6th year because this is my sixth year story.

Characters-

Vivian Vanderbelt (Viv or Vivvie) - 5'6". Black. Black hair. Purple eyes hidden behind brown contacts. 16. sixth year. American .busty, curvy, not skinny not fat. Belly button and cartilage pierced. Very beautiful, has a natural beauty. Witch. Rare angelus. Has an ex vampire for a boyfriend. Not a vampire. Think of her as the girl version of bam margera if you know who he is. Black and red wings.

Kilian Roads (Kill) – 5'8". White. Blonde hair. Green eyes with a grey rim around pupils. Very skinny. Belly button pierced. Very pretty. American 16. 6th year. Witch. Regular angelus. Think of the girl version of Johnny Knoxville and Steve-o. White wings

Rayanne Smith (Larae) – 5'7". White black and blond hair. 16. American. Witch. Regular angelus. Cute. Blue eyes with a yellow rim around pupils. Not skinny not fat. Nosed pierced. White wings. Think girl version of Ryan Dunn and Rake.

Cierion- 6'2". White. Red eyes. Hundreds of years old. Looks 21. Vampire. Black spiked hair. Buff but not overly buff. Viv's ex. American. Very sexy. Prince of vampires. Youngest of the vampire lords sons. Black wings

Damieon-6'3".-white.red eyes. Hundreds of years old. Looks 22. Long shoulder length blond hair. Vamp. English. wants Viv. Used to date Kilian. Black wings. Oldest of the vampire lords children.

Nicollet Cervantes (Nikki) – 5'6" black. Black hair. Brown eyes. English.16.witch. skinny. Belly button pierced. Think girl version of rabb himself and Brandon Dicamillo.

Regular angelus characteristics

All angelus born in to wizardry

Blood lines don't matter i.e. an angelus can be muggle born , halfborn, or pure blood.

They have their own language

All have white wings that are rarely seen.

They have healing powers as well as one extra

Kilian's extra is invisibility

Rayanne's extra is mind reading

Vivian's angelus characteristics

Her rare form powers is called Victorian angelus

All have purple eyes

All can control elements (ex fire water air earth electricity ect.) when in a deep emotional state. All have different color wings

They have healing powers plus two extras

All Victorian angeluses are different

Vivian's extras are lust and telekinetic's

Vampire characteristics

All have wings. Not day walkers. Blood suckers. Super strength and speed. Very charming . have a lord. Lord has five sons and one daughter. Oberon is the lord of all.

His oldest son and youngest son what his throne.

Now you can start the story which is better written than this. Enjoy!


	2. the beganning of the end

Hey. Read the character descriptions first…. Enjoy

"Vivian," A young man whispered. Vivian looked up; she had never seen this man before. She had many dreams about involving her ex Cierion and a hot tub, but never this. Vivian didn't even know who this man was let alone his intentions. Lately it seemed that many people were after her and her friends for their Angelus powers, especially Vivian's rare Victorian powers. The man pulled her close. He kissed Vivian's lips lightly, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Vivian shivered. Her whole body felt warm; it felt as if a million butterflies were let loose in her stomach. "Who are you?" Vivian whispered. The man lowered his head toward her ear. Vivian could feel his hot breath penetrate her skin which sent tingles down her spine. "beep.beep.beeeepp."

Vivian was viciously torn from her dream by the beeping of her cell phones alarm. "Stupid wet dreams." She muttered as groggily made her way out of bed. As she stubbed her toes in the darkness and saying shit every now and again, Vivian hopped towards her bedroom door. Once Vivian opened the door, she was immediately blinded by a bright light. She brought her hand to her eyes closing them quickly. "Damn it you guys. It was bad enough we had to share an apartment in The States but here in England." Vivian shouted. "Well good morning to you too Viv." Kilian said in a jolly tone. Rayanne laughed. "Hey Viv, you better hurry we have to be at the station at nine forty because the train leaves at ten," Rayanne informed her friend. Vivian's eyes shot open, she was now wide awake. "What time is it?" she asked afraid of the answer. "Nine twenty" Kilian laughed as Vivian screamed and ran back into her room to get ready.

The girls lived in America for years and never had too much trouble. Two years ago they developed their angelus powers and became three new additions to the dwindling race of magicians. With only under one hundred reported angeluses and two Victorian angeluses, people were constantly after the girls for their powers. Vivian was sought out by thousands for her rare Victorian angelus powers. Soon the girls decided to move in together and soon Vivian got her a vampire for a boyfriend. As soon as Vivian found out that Cierion and his brother were using her to secure their positions as king as well as for an eternal mate, Vivian called it quits. She had enough of vampires and her crazy life, so she got brown contacts and transferred from Trinity school of magic and wizardry to Hogwarts School of magic and wizardry with her best friend's right by her side. That summer the girls move to England and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron under the protection of Headmaster Dumbledore.

Soon Vivian emerged from her room with all of her things packed. Vivian was clad in a fitting black halter shirt and dark blue jeans. Her long black hair was down her back in sensual curls. "You look hot? Ready?" Kilian asked cheerily. "Shut up." Vivian said as she made her way to the door. As Vivian opened it she muttered "sixth year is gonna be a bitch." And with those words the girls left the Leaky Cauldron and went to Kings Cross Station. "Ok, girls Dumbledore's instructions said to go through platform nine and ten to get to nine and three quarters." Vivian said looking at the brick wall. "I wonder what that dude is smoking. And why he isn't sharing?" asked Kilian. Rayanne laughed. "Hey Kill; I dare you to go through first." "What and get a concoction cause crack head thinks I am Susie Q. I don't think so." Kilian said crossing her arms. Vivian laughed at her friends and walked through the wall. Soon she was followed by her friends and they loaded their things onto the train and found and empty compartment. The girls took their seats and the train started moving; the girls were on their way to Hogwarts.

The girls talked for thirty minutes until, "urg this is fucking boring" Vivian groaned. "Tell me about it." Rayanne mumbled, resting her head on the hard seat rest. "I have a plan." Kilian said smirking. "Larae read her mind." Vivian whispered smiling. Rayanne smiled and closed her eyes, using her powers to read her friends mind. "No. Gross. No." Rayanne shrieked. Kilian roared with laughter while Vivian pouted. "What?" she whined? "Well," Kilian started "I thought we could have a kissing contest to see who can kiss the most guys. We could take pictures of them with our phones so we could keep count and also send in pictures of boys that don't count." Vivian smiled. "Let's get started." Rayanne decided not to join, so she kept count. Vivian and Kilian went in different directions and kissed every hot boy insight. Thirty minutes later Vivian kissed twenty guys while Kilian kissed nineteen.

"Damn. You beat me by one." Kilian mused as Vivian whipped off her smudged lip-gloss and applied a fresh coat. "Who was your best kiss" Vivian asked Kilian. "Some blond named Draco. You?" kilian said bored. "Harry Potter." Vivian said remembering the kiss. "Hmm. Well we need to see who is a ten on the kissing scale out of the two boys." Kilian said thoughtfully. "You kiss Draco, and I will kiss Harry. We will call on our cells and compare." Vivian smiled. "Ok" she stated and the girls left their compartment yet again to find their guys. Once Kilian found Harry they split up. A minute later Vivian found Draco's compartment. She opened it to find four guys, a blond, two brunettes and one with black hair, plus a pug-looking girl sitting inside. They all looked at Vivian. "Um, can you all tell me who Draco is?" Vivian asked sweetly. The blond spoke smirking "I am Draco." Vivian smirked. He was sitting in-between the two brunettes. Vivian walked over to Draco, and slowly closed Draco in between her legs. She brought her lips to his and he quickly responded. After three minutes of intense lip lockage and tongue action, Vivian's cell phone rang. Vivian broke the kiss and opened her phone still on top of Draco. "Hello." Vivian said irritated. "Oh Kill, so how was Harry... 10 … I told you he was good… Draco… He was a five… I almost drowned on his spit…" Draco at this point was about to blow. He was first angry because the kiss between him and the mystery girl before him was broken. Second he was angry because she kissed and insulted him. The two brunettes snickered, while the other boy and girl sat with looks of amazement and disgust on their faces. Before Draco could say anything to Vivian, Vivian was out of his compartment. Minutes later the train arrived to Hogsmeame. The students got their things and made their way to either the carriages or the boats and were on their way to the castle.

Arriving at Hogwarts, the girls left their carriage and went to where the first years went to be sorted into the houses. "What house do you think you will get in.?" Vivian asked her friends. "Gryffindor." Kilian said "Hufflepuff .you?" Rayanne said "SLYTHERYN" cried the dusty hat upon Vivian's head. Kilian and Rayanne had already taken their seats at Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Vivian leaped down from the stool and went to the Slytheryn table, where she sat next to two very familiar brunettes. "Hey" Vivian said nonchalantly. "American" one of the boys hissed while the other one nodded. "English" Vivian hissed back. The first brunette spoke again "Well thanks to you no good American, Draco got pissed of after you kissed him. Then he took said anger on me and my buddy Goyle" Vivian smiled sweetly. "I am sorry Goyle and?" "Crabbe" the boy hissed. "Well I am sorry Crabbe and Goyle. I hope this will make you feel better." Vivian stood up grabbing a cookie she kissed both Crabbe and Goyle on the cheek and pranced over to the Griffindor table. All the while two pair of eyes followed her every movement. Vivian walked over to where Kilian was sitting and sat down next to her. All the Griffindor's threw her nasty looks; Harry and Ron glared holes into Vivian. "Hey girly" Vivian said tiredly. Kilian rested her head on her friends shoulder. "Sup" Kilian said slightly bored. Vivian looked around. "Well other than everyone staring holes into me I am fine." Vivian said loud enough for those near her to hear. They sat in silence before "you know that Draco kid looks like a rat." Vivian said loud enough for the boy in question to hear. "A little naked blonde rat." Vivian stated smirking. The griffindor tried to suppress their laughs as Draco stood up and made his way over to where Vivian was sitting. "What did you say mudblood lover? You don't even deserve to be in Slythern." Draco sneered. Vivian stood up in front of Draco. 'Ok, so he is on the tall side. Towering me by a foot and two inches big deal I still am not backing down' Vivian thought smirking "well Blondie boy" Vivian said closing the gap between her and Draco. She started to use her lust powers. She batted her eyes lustfully. Draco started to get a little lustful. Now Vivian had her body presses up against Draco's, and Draco couldn't help but get excited. Vivian looked up at Draco. "I said you looked like a little. Naked. Blond. Rat. Now seeing as how you suck at English, would you like me to say it in stupid; you seem to be pretty fluent in that." Vivian whispered loud enough for every one to here. "Stupid tease" Draco thought. Vivian walked around the slightly pink and speechless boy and left the great hall to the sounds of laughter.

Vivian walked out side and walked around. After five minutes of walking, Vivian's black and red wings came out and she flew to a tower windows. She looked around. 'Looks pretty Slythern to me' she thought looking at the black leather couches and the snake crests. Nobody was there so Vivian opened a window and walked inside. Vivian went to her dorm, grabbed some clothes, showered and went to sleep. Soon everyone returned and went to sleep. At twelve o clock Vivian woke up. "Stupid wet dreams" she mumbled under her breath as she grabbed her laptop from her bag and went into the common room. She sat on one of the sofas and spread out her legs. As the laptop booted up Vivian became oblivious to the outside world. She didn't even notice the two male presences in the room. 'How did she get here if she didn't know the way or the password?' Draco thought as he watched Vivian. He was standing on the last step leading to the common room from the boys sleeping quarters. Suddenly a male came from out of nowhere and sat in front of Vivian on the ground. "Hey" the young man said as he closed Vivian's laptop. Vivian jumped and turned to face Cierion, her ex. "what the fuck!" Vivian whispered furiously. "You almost gave me a fucking heart attack. What in the hell are you doing here?" Vivian sneered. Draco was interested in the conversation; he stood as still as he could be and listened to Vivian and the mystery man talk. "Well, I came to visit my girlfriend." Cierion said looking at Vivian. A pang of Jealousy hit Draco when he heard the words girlfriend. Vivian quickly stood up and stated. "I am not your girlfriend, Cierion. We are over. I can believe you are stalking me. You and your crazy brother need to quit stalking me." Vivian said furiously. Cierion looked hurt; Draco looked relieved. Vivian was about to grab her laptop and leave but before she could Cierion had put he into a trance. "You will come around soon" he said as he moved closer to his prey. He wrapped his arms around Vivian's waist; she wrapped her arms around his neck as they fell onto the sofa in a heavy make out session. Draco grew even more jealous and almost ran over to Vivian to fight Cierion, but decided against it. Vivian and Cierion were starting to get into a very intense make out mode. Cierion began to kiss Vivian's neck. Soon he bit her neck. Vivian arched her backing submission moaning softly as Cierion drank from her. After a minute Cierion climbed off of Vivian and left with in a blink of and eye. Draco stood on the step in mortification. He watched as Vivian fell asleep on the sofa. He slowly walked from the step to one of the arm chairs near the couch where Vivian lay. 'She is beautiful when she sleeps.' Draco thought as he watched Vivian sleep for an hour.

Finally, Draco decided to wake Vivian up after thinking about her beauty. Draco should hate Vivian, not like her. He could get other girls that were prettier than Vivian. 'But none are' he realized as he shook Vivian wake. Vivian's eyes fluttered opened. Her purple eyes were focused on Dracos grey ones. She was too tired to remember that she didn't have on her contacts. She quickly muttered a sorry grabbed her laptop and trudged off to her room. As she reached the first step she muttered "damn vampires" and disappeared into her room falling asleep when her head hit her pillow. Draco watched Vivian in amazement. 'Her eyes…' he thought. Draco was awake for hours thinking about Vivian before falling asleep in his bed, thinking of the purple eyed vixen.

Hope you guys like it…


End file.
